Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: El amor es el peor sentimiento, te hace sufrir y a cambio no te da nada, eso es lo que Zetsu pensaba, ¿Pero qué pasara cuando cierto chico llegue a cambiar su significado de amor? ¿Y qué podría pasar más adelante? Simplemente, el amor es un sentimiento muy complicado. Yaoi, AU, MadaZetsu-ObiZetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Una segunda oportunidad**

o-o-o-o

_Hola a todos, bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, me salió de pronto la idea y pues no pude resistirme a escribirla, alternaré esta y Lágrimas de la corona, así no será muy molesto tener que esperar para ustedes y estar presionada de escribir para mí. Espero sinceramente que les guste._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personas no me pertenecen._

_Advertencias: Género Yaoi y en este capítulo intento de suicidio, si te molesta algo de esto no leas._

_Parejas: MadaZetsu y ObiZetsu._

_Quedan advertidos ;)_

_¡A leer!_

o-o-o-o

**Prólogo**

Espero con nerviosismo debajo del árbol de cerezo que había sido testigo de todos los sucesos que aquella pareja tuvo que afrontar, el aire era gélido y el Sol era tapado por grandes nubes grises, adivinó que no tardaría en llover, el clima no era precisamente el mejor, era como si la vida misma quisiera decirle que había sido un error ir, pero su defecto –o virtud- era que cuando amaba, amaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso aunque el clima esté en contra de ellos también.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones esperando que él apareciera, ya llevaba media hora de retraso, pero quizás sus padres le había dificultado la llegada, por lo que intentó tener más paciencia y esperar hasta que finalmente llegara, pequeñas gotas lluvia comenzaban a caer mojando su verde cabellera, pero a él no le importaba, sólo miraba el cielo esperando que su amado llegara.

—¿Vendrás, cierto? Porque… dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo… —una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla—. Madara…

o-o-o-o

_Su relación nunca fue fácil, desde el principio nadie les apoyo ni estuvo de acuerdo con el amor que había surgido entre ellos. Los padres de su novio fueron los primeros en interponerse, no sólo porque ellos eran una familia rica y poderosa y él sólo un chico de clase media, también porque ellos y su propia familia habían sido enemigas desde mucho tiempo atrás, los Uchiha y los Senju, eternos rivales._

_Sin embargo, Zetsu, el menor de los Senju, había conseguido llevarse bien con el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, Madara. Eran casi inseparables, el mayor siempre le había protegido contra todo y todos, parecían como dos hermanos cuidándose siempre, pero tiempo después, ellos se dieron cuenta que no era así._

_No fue sino hasta su adolescencia, que ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de una verdad que les cambiaría la vida, estaban enamorados del otro. Ninguno era de tener paciencia, por lo que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se declararon su amor e iniciaron una relación que iba en contra de todos, pero ellos eran felices y era lo que importaba._

_Cuando por un accidente los Uchiha se enteraron de esa relación clandestina, quisieron obligar al mayor de sus hijos a dejar al menor de los Senju, ya que no era posible que el primogénito fuera homosexual y además tuviera algo con la familia rival, pero el pelinegro se negó rotundamente, plantando cara a sus padres por primera vez, su vida había pasado a ser de su novio y no permitiría que esas peleas estúpidas de familia arruinaran su felicidad._

_Por su parte, a Zetsu también se le había prohibido ver al hijo de los Uchiha, pero al igual que el otro no permitió que le arrebataran así su felicidad, a pesar de que la última palabra fue de sus padres, él siguió encontrándose con su novio furtivamente._

_Pero hubo un día, no muy lejano, el padre del azabache llegó con una noticia que volvería a cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas. Había dicho que su hijo mayor ya había alcanzado la edad para comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de la familia, a Madara no le sorprendió, todos los hombres de familia comenzaban a trabajar en la empresa a la edad de diecisiete años, era su turno, lo que realmente sorprendió fue el hecho de que debía hacerlo casi del otro lado del mundo, lejos de Japón, lejos de su familia y más importante, lejos de Zetsu._

_Al día siguiente, rápidamente el Uchiha fue a visitar al peliverde, quien asegurándose de no ser descubierto, salió detrás de su novio hasta el enorme árbol de cerezo que visitaban desde niños. Para Madara fue difícil explicarle al menor lo que pasaba y aún más lo fue cuando el peliverde entre lágrimas le dijo que escogiera su carrera. Él rápidamente negó, simplemente no podría dejarlo, así que le besó la frente y comenzó a relatar su plan: Se escaparían juntos, un día antes de su supuesta partida se verían en ese árbol y se irían juntos a iniciar una nueva vida. Parecía algo loco y muy fantasioso, pero ambos acordaron que así se haría, sería difícil comenzar de cero, lo sabían, pero su amor era mucho más grande que eso. _

_Esa misma tarde mientras paseaban, el pelinegro le entregó un hermoso collar de oro en forma de corazón, era hermoso y aún con algunas protestas del menor por recibir algo tan caro, finalmente aceptó, pues era algo para que nunca lo olvidara según Madara._

o-o-o-o

La lluvia ya caía copiosamente sobre toda la ciudad, el árbol le protegía un poco, pero aún así estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y temblaba de frío mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a sí mismo. Valdría la pena cuando su novio llegara, porque él iba a llegar, tenía que llegar.

Apretó el collar fuertemente en su mano, ese collar había sido una promesa, una promesa de que estarían juntos siempre, por eso iba a llegar.

A veces su corazón se rompía un poco al pensar que lo dejaría ahí solo, pero luego pensaba que quizás sus padres le habían dificultado la llegada, o había mucha gente y era imposible avanzar rápido, quizás la lluvia ocasionó un accidente y las calles estaban cerradas por lo que debía rodear, eso era, no es que fuera a romper su promesa, Madara no era así.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban mientras él seguía mojándose más, sus lágrimas ya no lograban distinguirse por el agua de lluvia que le cubría, al menos eso lo agradeció.

En su reloj ahora también mojado se lograba ver que ya eran las diez de la noche, sus padres le matarían. Rió levemente, ya nunca le regañarían, él viviría lejos junto con Madara.

Pasaron las horas, dio la media noche, la lluvia había parado y él ya no se esforzaba en esconder sus lágrimas, el dolor que sentía no se compraba a ningún otro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Madara? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Tus padres te convencieron? O era que… ¿En realidad… no me amabas? —no paraba de hacer preguntas al aire esperando que por arte de magia todas tuvieran respuesta, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó.

Comenzó a sentir un inmenso frío, su piel se sentía sumamente caliente y su respiración estaba más acelerada. Supo que tenía fiebre por haberse expuesto así a la lluvia, pero no le importaba, de hecho, ya no le importaba nada.

Débilmente se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de los Uchiha, necesitaba saber que había pasado, quizá él estaba ahí haciéndose la víctima y no sabía que a Madara le había pasado algo, por eso necesitaba saber.

Mareado y con unas increíbles ganas de tirarse al piso a morir, llegó a la mansión Uchiha, sabía que la bienvenida no sería la mejor, pero necesitaba saber algo del azabache. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

Pronto abrió la puerta un chico de su edad de cabello negro y piel blanca, él era Izuna, era el único Uchiha –además de Madara- con quien había logrado simpatizar.

—Hey Izuna, ¿Sabes en dónde está Madara? —preguntó intentando que su voz saliera normal y que su flequillo tapara sus ojos rojos.

—Etto… sí pero… —en ese momento una mujer salió junto al menor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó altaneramente, ella era Hana, madre de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Vengo a ver a Madara, ¿En dónde está? —sabía que no querría decirle nada, pero no perdía con intentar.

—Izuna, métete a la casa —el menor asintió y con una señal de manos se despidió del peliverde—. Mi hijo no quiere verte, eres sólo un lastre en su camino, ahora lárgate —estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Zetsu lo impidió, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos insultos.

—No me iré sin haber visto a Madara.

La mujer sonrió con maldad, una que le heló hasta los huesos.

—Él se acaba de ir hace apenas unas horas a Estados Unidos con mi esposo, porque va a hacerse cargo de la empresa de la familia, el pobre de mi hijo tuvo que elegir entre irse allá o quedarse contigo, pero al final hizo lo que todos hubieran hecho, se fue a hacer su vida —explicó lo más cruel que pudo—. Él no te amaba, sólo estaba confundido, mi hijo no es ningún homosexual, él va a casarse con la mujer que su padre le impuso y me dará nietos, así que deja de meterte en su vida, mocoso insolente.

La pelinegra cerró la puerta de un portazo, el peliverde sólo se quedó parado sin hacer nada, sorprendido por aquellas crueles palabras, sentía un enorme hueco en su corazón, pero no por las groserías que le hizo la pelinegra, sino por el hecho de que su novio se había ido, se había ido mintiéndole, diciéndole que lo amaba cuando ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de despedirse de él, no había necesidad de mentir y de hacerlo esperar como un idiota bajo el árbol, con la esperanza de que estarían juntos por siempre.

Finalmente dio la vuelta y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas le permitieron, lágrimas salían sin parar y poco a poco la fiebre aumentaba. Llegó a su casa y subió hasta su habitación escalando por los árboles del jardín, no tenía ganas de encontrar a su madre esperándole en la sala con mirada reprochante. Se tiró en la cama y lloró, sollozó y golpeó la cama infinidad de veces, tenía ganas de morirse, de acabar con todo su dolor.

Se levantó de la cama débilmente, la fiebre lo tenía cada vez más mareado, caminó hasta el baño y de detrás del espejo sacó un bote de pastillas, sonrió tristemente viendo el bote, nadie lo necesitaba, nadie lo quería, no era útil, sólo era un chico cuyos sueños fueron destrozados.

Sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua de la llave y puso en su mano casi todas las pastillas del bote, soltó una lágrima más y sonrió por última vez.

—Te amo, Madara.

Rápidamente puso las pastillas en su mano y las tragó tomando el agua del vaso, fue hasta su cama antes de que hicieran efecto, se acostó y miró el techo hasta que sintió como perdía la conciencia, no sabía si era la fiebre o las pastillas, pero le dio igual, cerró los ojos y esperó que la muerte lo abrazara.

**Fin**

Hola, Etto… jeje debo agregar que lloré mientras lo escribía xD Espero que les guste y bueno, ya más adelante pasará el ObiZetsu, gomen por no poner aquí pero así va la historia.

Se agradecen los review.

Sayoo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Una segunda oportunidad**

o-o-o-o

_¡Disculpen la tardanza! Entre todo lo que debía hacer no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero aquí traigo la continuación, espero que les guste._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto._

_Nota: En la primera parte Zetsu y Madara tenían 17 años_

_Nota 2: Aparición de OC, o sea, personajes de mi creación -w-_

_Disfruten._

o-o-o-o

_Tres años después~_

Un joven de tan sólo 20 años de edad terminaba de despertarse en aquella cama desordenada que había compartido con cualquier desconocido, se talló los ojos y miró el reloj que se hallaba colocado en la pared. Las siete de la mañana, no tendría que irse a la facultad sino hasta dentro de una hora. Giró su cabeza hacia el calendario que yacía al lado y suspiró aunque su mirada no denotaba ninguna emoción, ese día se cumplían tres años de su intento de suicidio y también del día en que todo cambió en su vida.

o-o-o-o

_Pronto comenzó a perder la conciencia, las pasillas hacían efecto y sonrió por última vez, al fin todo su sufrimiento se iba, al final se iba a ir… Pero como bien era conocido, a él nada podía salirle bien.  
En ese momento, uno de los hermanos intermedios de la familia, Tobirama Senju, entró a su habitación para avisar que la cena estaba lista, al ver a su hermano en tal estado, con la cara roja por la fiebre y la respiración agitada se acercó preocupado a ver su estado. Le tocó la frente con la palma de su mano pero la retiró inmediatamente debido a lo caliente de su piel. El albino llamaba a Zetsu pero éste apenas podía escucharle y sonrió a su hermano con sus últimas fuerzas, lo único que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fue el grito desesperado de su hermano._

_En su mente todo quedó blanco, tranquilo y pacífico, como no había estado nunca, y sólo un pensamiento llegó, por fin había muerto._

_Sintió que había estado en ese letargo por una eternidad, cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos suaves murmullos a su alrededor. Intentó abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo no lograba obedecerle, sentía todo su cuerpo adormilado. Por un momento creyó que ya estaba en el paraíso que todos decían, o quién sabe, podría ser que en realidad estuviera en el infierno por haber acabado así con su vida, quería ver para asegurarse, pero le era imposible._

_Pasaron más eternos momentos y todo comenzó a hacérsele más claro, sus ojos lograron entreabrirse, aún así su vista parecía empañada, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, ¿En dónde se encontraba?_

_Logró abrir un poco más sus ojos y girar levemente su cabeza, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por el exceso de luz de la habitación en donde estaba, así que comenzó a abrirlos poco a poco._

_El techo era blanco, al igual que las luces que tenía, ahí se encontraba silencioso pero afuera se podía escuchar el ruido de gente pasar, giró su cabeza lentamente en varias direcciones, estaba en una habitación blanca, acostado en una camilla, tenía algo incrustado en su brazo: un suero. Definitivamente, estaba en un hospital. Una lágrima efímera resbaló por su mejilla, él no tenía que estar ahí, debía de haber muerto, ¿Por qué la vida era tan mala con él? Eso era tan injusto._

_De pronto escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, seguido de un murmullo de sorpresa, era la enfermera, quien parecía sorprendida de verle despierto._

—_¡Doctor, ha despertado! —enseguida entró en dirección al menor—. Tu familia ha estado muy preocupada por ti, no se han separado de este hospital desde que te trajeron._

_Zetsu sonrió con ironía para sus adentros, ahora que había estado en peligro de morir resultaba que ya lo querían, pero sabía que ni así podría tener el cariño de sus padres, seguro todo eso era un teatro para dar lástima y aparentar ser una familia muy unida, seguramente todos pensaban que le recibirían en casa con unas flores, una fiesta, una pancarta de esas que les ponen a las personas cuando logran algo, pero no, le esperarían miradas despectivas, regaños, palabras dolorosas y cosas por el estilo, no le perdonarían hacer quedar mal su apellido, pues seguro en todos los periódicos saldría que el menor de los Senju intentó suicidarse._

o-o-o-o

Bufó al recordar aquellas escenas, ya no valía la pena. De pronto sintió que la figura a su lado se movía, mientras un brazo se enroscaba en su cintura.

—Es muy temprano dulzura, ¿Ya vas a levantarte? Podríamos repetir antes —sugirió con picardía el hombre a su lado.

—Sabes que no repito, ayer te dije mis reglas, no nombres, no sentimientos, no interacciones fuera de la cama y no repetición —aclaró con una media sonrisa el peliverde.

—Oh vamos, no me dirás que no fui el mejor amante que has tenido —el sujeto se reincorporó y le besó el hombro.

—No seas egocéntrico, no diré que estuvo mal, porque sería hipócrita, pero sin duda he tenido mejores —sonrió haciendo que el otro gruñera.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor…

—No, perdiste tu oportunidad, iré a bañarme y cuando salga quiero verte fuera de aquí —se levantó para irse al baño mientras el hombre le seguía con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Seguro no quieres repetir? —se levantó de la cama mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, pero eso no funcionaba para el menor.

—Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida —sonrió con fingida pero creíble felicidad y se metió al baño. Al otro hombre sólo le quedó gruñir por lo bajo y comenzar a recoger sus pertenencias para retirarse del departamento.

El de piel blanca se bañaba cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, que persistente y egocéntrico era ese hombre, no sabía ni porque lo había elegido como conquista de la noche, porque sí, desde que había cumplido los diecisiete años su vida sexual había comenzado, esos pensamientos idiotas de guardarse para su novio –el maldito que lo había engañado- se fueron junto con él, sus amigos reprobaban esa actitud, por eso no tardó en encontrarse otros amigos quienes lo habían iniciado en el mundo de los vicios, bares, sexo, etc.

A los diecinueve consiguió trabajo para seguir pagando sus estudios y un pequeño departamento, no era mucho pero tampoco era una pocilga, perfecto pero un joven soltero.

Quiso quitar cualquier conexión con su familia, sus padres no se opusieron, al contrario, ellos mismos se encargaron de la mudanza, y si te ponías a pensarlo era gracioso, al menos para el peliverde, porque el que tuviera mala relación con ellos sólo significaba que podía perjudicarlos cuanto quisiera, con tan sólo tener el apellido Senju todo lo que hiciera le importaba al mundo, en los periódicos podía publicarse que era un alcohólico y a él no le dirían nada, serían sus padres quienes lidiarían con las preguntas de cómo permitieron que su hijo menor cayera en eso.

Terminó de bañarse y salió de nuevo a la habitación, ya no había nadie dentro y eso le tranquilizó, odiaba cuando querían quedarse, como si fuera a iniciar una relación con ellos, le daba asco que pensaran que podría enamorarse de alguien con quien sólo tuvo sexo ocasional, era incluso tonto.

Se vistió formal para irse a la Universidad a la cual asistía, estudiaba ciencias y quería especializarse en botánica, siempre le había llamado la atención el mundo de las plantas y si iba a estudiar algo al menos que le gustara.

Desayunó sin apuro un tazón de cereal con leche, no tenía apetito para otra cosa. Lavó los platos y después de recoger sus cosas salió finalmente a comenzar su día.

Después de un tranquilo viaje en autobús llegó al edificio y entró, aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que las clases iniciaran, pero le gustaba ser puntual, entró al aula que tenía asignada y se sentó en la esquina de enfrente, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención pero tampoco era de los que se sentaban hasta atrás.

Pronto todos comenzaron a llegar, le saludaban tan sólo por cortesía, él no era de hablar con muchos, y la gruesa coraza que se ponía él sólo no hacía más que alejar a quien quisiera hablarle amistosamente, sólo unos cuantos lograban traspasarla (o simplemente la ignoraban) y se acercaban a él, sus amigos que formaban un grupo llamado ''Akatsuki'', un grupo de chicos malos, no eran los típicos que molestaban a los demás por diversión, sólo de vez en cuando rompían las reglas para pasar un buen rato, y todos eran listos, las calificaciones de Akatsuki eran las más altas del instituto, por eso casi siempre se salvaban de castigos severos, reduciéndolo a limpiar salones o simplemente unas cuantas horas en detención.

Por la puerta fueron entrando estos, primero fue Pain, un chico de cabello naranja y ojos morados con perforaciones por todo su cuerpo. Konan, su novia y mejor amiga del peliverde, cabello azul y hermosos ojos naranja profundo, con sólo un pequeño piercing bajo su labio. Itachi Uchiha, de cabello y ojos negros, de carácter serio e inteligente. Kisame Hoshigaki, cabello y piel azul, con ojos negros y una altura y músculos que excedían lo normal, su actitud era bastante alegre y bromista, otro de los mejores amigos del albino. Sasori, cabello rojo y hermosos ojos miel, inteligente y serio, tenía una actitud bastante parecida a la del ojiamarillo. Deidara, un chico rubio de ojos azules, de apariencia un tanto afeminada, pero su actitud era completamente diferente: extrovertido, peleonero y su rasgo más distintivo, pirómano_*_. Kakuzu, un chico de cabello castaño a mediana altura con complexión similar a la del peliazul, con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo que daban el efecto de estar cocidos, su fanatismo al dinero era su rasgo más distintivo, el mejor alumno para contaduría en definitiva. Finalmente Hidan, un chico albino de ojos lilas, con el físico que muchos desearían, pero su personalidad lo arruinaba todo, al menos en opinión de los demás Akatsuki, pues era extrovertido, instintivo, temperamental, tonto y sólo vivía para rendirle culto a su supuesto dios ''Jashin''.

Todo el grupo le saludó y se sentaron a su alrededor, aunque este sólo les respondió con una sonrisa para finalmente dar inicio a la clase.

Al terminar salieron todos juntos en dirección a la siguiente clase, todos hablando de cómo les había ido el fin de semana.

—Konan y yo planeábamos ir a la plaza el próximo fin de semana, pero pensamos que sería más divertido con ustedes —habló el pelinaranja, captando la atención de todos, quienes asintieron felices.

—Entonces ya está, ¡Nos vamos a explotar el centro comercial, hm! —exclamó el rubio, quien enseguida recibió quejas e insultos de sus compañeros y amigos.

El peliverde tan sólo les mirada con ligera irritación, si bien eran sus amigos y los estimaba, sin duda sabían sacarlo de sus casillas, pero iba tan metido en eso que de pronto sintió un fuerte choque que le hizo caer al suelo, haciendo que los demás cerraran la boca sorprendidos. El peliverde molesto se levantó a reclamar al sujeto que se atrevió a chocar con él.

—¡¿Por qué no te fijas?! —exclamó molesto, provocando que sus amigos retrocedieran, Zetsu no era de enojarse, pero cuando lo hacía era mejor mantener distancia, ahora los chicos sólo sentían pena por el pobre muchacho.

—¡Y-yo lo siento! En verdad no quería lastimarte, pero me perdí y sólo miraba el número de los salones, en verdad lo lamento —se disculpó el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Zetsu le miró con una ceja levantada, era un chico moreno de cabello y ojos negros como el carbón, su peinado era algo rebelde y parecía tener unas leves cicatrices en el lado derecho de su rostro, como si hubiera sufrido un accidente. Su mirada y palabras parecían sinceras, así que el albino suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sólo para darse cuenta que sus amigos ya habían huido.

—Cobardes… da igual, fíjate por donde caminas, no todos te tendrán la misma indulgencia —dijo serio dándole la espalda al otro chico.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, soy tan despistado —sonrió abiertamente, el peliverde se giró un poco para mirarle extrañado.

—Té eres raro, ¿Sabes?, ¿En qué clase te toca? —no sabía porque le ayudaba, simplemente le nació la pregunta.

—Mmm… creo que me tocaba la clase de Economía, pero no tengo idea en donde queda…

—Estás de suerte, también voy a economía, sígueme —comenzó a caminar y el otro muchacho -sonriente- comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Obito, pero me llaman Tobi —se detuvo sonriente y le estiró su mano—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

El peliverde mordió su labio levemente y respondió:

—Kuro, mi nombre es Kuro —le dio su mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

**Fin.**

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n como verán Tobito ha hecho su aparición OwO_

_Si tiene alguna duda díganme y se las responderé con mucho gusto, antes que nada haré una aclaración._

_*Por si no lo habían notado, en el prólogo Zetsu tiene la personalidad de Zetsu blanco (un poco más sensible), a lo que me refiero es a más sentimental, mientras que a partir de este cap., tendrá la personalidad de Zetsu negro, por eso al final dice que su nombre es Kuro, por si no habían entendido :)_

_*Pirómano: __sujeto que se siente atraído a generar y propagar fuego. (Haciendo uso como referencia al gusto de Deidara por explotar cosas) x3_

_Gracias por leer y se agradecen los reviews!_

_Sayoo~_


End file.
